youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Joker
The Joker is a seriously crazy ass person. He is the archenemy of Batman. He terrorizes random people. He is characterized by a painted clown face, his booming laugh and his malevolent pink costume (about him). Personifies the chaos, absurdity and gayness, so is said to be just the opposite of Ronald McDonald only worse. Biography He was a normal kid. He wanted to be a normal person. However, he became fucked up as a child, cut himself and injected himself with laughing gas and got Ebola. Now he is the psychopath we all know and love that we want to kill. He is over 40 years old or something but has a power level of over 9000. .He was born as one of us, for more information see Pennywise. In his childhood he began to realize that he was different. He was like any other kid jokes like putting nails 30 cm in teacher's chair, showing her penis trick to all partner institute to tell you (and not just with pencil writing) etc ..... . After years of rejections and jokes misunderstood, he devoted himself to study chemistry on their own in Wikipedia relentlessly while nodding incessantly listening to Slayer, Prince and Erasure, and leaving offensive messages on Facebook Batman such as "Your mother eats Robin's ass "or" My bat is bigger"and many others. He now follows Nikolaism. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Blowing random shit up *Cutting himself *Raping Batman and others *Making shitty jokes *Killing the authority *Pie *Abusing Harley Quinn Dislikes *Batman *People who screw up his jokes *Kefka Palazzo and other clown wannabes *Other Idiots *Robin and the other Titans *Things that aren't funny Powers and Abilities His powers are the ability to handle letters or cards at incredible speeds, while some cartoons can cut your dick to the jugular with that speed. He has created a chemical called "Smilex" that causes people to die of laughter (literally). Sometimes wears a flower in his suit, pulling acid. Joker is also said that makes real magic: he's able to disappear of his own instrument in his ... well in just 3 seconds. Other times he gives for threatening to 12:00 you die and you die in the end you like, but pure affright. Terrorizing The Joker likes to terrorize people. He comes up to people and shanks them with his knife. He uses his gun to fuck up people in the face. He worked with the SSS Squad like bathroom cleaner but he resigned a time later by the fault of Super duper super man. Death After he had smoked too much marijuana, he bought a nuke off the black market. He used this to nuke 3,000,00 assholes of Metropolis. Superman, being the dick he is, killed The Joker. Quotes * * * See also Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Killers Category:RISD Category:Clowns Category:Villains Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Losers Category:Funny Characters Category:Nikolaists Category:Criminals Category:Fabulous Characters Category:PWAF Category:Overly Sensitive Morons Category:LGBT Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Pervs Category:Supervillains